United a new league
by quazell88
Summary: This is a story when the world of many heroes such as dbz ,bleach , justice league ,avenger ,and other marvel characters inuyasha avatar the last airbender ,one piece , Ben 10 ,more dc characters, naruto and DMc ,and many more characters worlds merge into one and they must train and form to defeat there new powered up enemy's in a war against evil i don't own any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

One day the world of many heroes the merge in to one one big universe. The energy waves of the worlds merging .

the energy wave of the world merging made Many portals that sucked in our heroes In and teleported them to the watch tower.

They were all arrived there were dazed and confused.

* * *

luffy shouts were the hell are we . Natsu comes up and says I don't know look like some kind of bases. They all began to argue and yell. some of the heros sensed powerful energy source and began to keep gaurd. who brought use her Ezra shouts.

batman got an alert that where was an unwanted guest and he called most of the jla to handle the problem .

Goku was the first to sense batman coming an told his friends to be on guard . inuyasha smellee that there was humans coming and some thing different . The other heroes heard goku warning and took a fighting stance. Everyone I think the ones who brought use her are coming to get goku.

The Jla arrived in the hanger to so the guest waiting in a fighting stance . But the avenger remembered the jla from the time they came to there earth and knew that they were not a threat . So they spread the word about how the jla was not threat .a batman was still not sure about these guys he didnt really trust them Soothe took out a batrang .

That's when the guardians of the green lanterns king Kai and all the captains off the soul society and Prof. paradox came to explain to them the what happened .

But before they could talk goku felt a cluster of evil energy All together . everyone I just sensed a large cluster of evil energy strong ones said goku. I have a bad feeling about this? batman goes to check the monitors to see off there any signs of them and he spots them in the dessert . He goes back to tell the others .


	2. Chapter 2

batman tells everyone what he has found and readys a squad to go look into the problem. king kai tells batman to delay that order till he finsh telling them the info they need

* * *

so king kia the Guardian and the head Captain of the soul Society start to tell n what is going on.,

but superman says how about we all go into the meeting room we should either about the right count of chairs for every one .

The guardians agree and the all walk to the room. Prof Paradox started to talk first , hello every one how are we, than Ben stood up and say a paradox whats going on every time I see you something big is about to happen. hear that made some of them gasp in surprise that some thing bad may happen .

luffy said loudly where are we .

Green lantern(John Stewart ) answered we are in the jla watchtower in space, then flash pushed a button showin everyone that they were in space .

luffy and his crew and inyuasha gang and the fariy tale crew look in amazed at how space was.

The guardian shouted can we please get back to business . Everyone sat down. Well everyone I need to tell you that this time we could be in big trouble .if we don't stop azien , naruka , darkseid, and kid buu, and others every thing is going to be destoryed .

they will work together and will become stronger .

I have come to tell you this train hard you have one month to train before there attacks on the world starts.

* * *

Goku stood up and said I have a place that we can train for one day other side the n chamber but a year would have passed inside the chamber .

Superman stood up is the room for all of us to train at once. Goku said to superman well no but the new hypobloc time chamber and house like ten people now.

Batman Came forward and said well we should get started tomorrow .

now nastu said any one who doesn't want to fight you should leave now.

No one got up. naruto said : good now tomorrow we train hard and save the planet

king Kai said also old enemys will come back the one that lost there powers and the dead ones and the enemy's you this have will be there and will get stronger, so train everyone train hard. Captain 10 of the Soul society flash step to ichigo and said I want you to train with them please we in the soul societ will train there we will join you in the future battle. king Kia says good luck every one you will need it.


	3. Chapter 3

Just after the meeting at the Watch Tower King Kai begins to talk to to goku telepathically and says

"Goku you can teleport some people here to train with me." "Really I'll tell them that, thanks King kai." Goku says back. Batman over hearing goku talking asks

"Who are you talking to?"

"I was talking to my old teacher with my mind and he said that I can teleport some of you guys to his new planet to train, would you like to go. Batman?"

"Well I could always improve my abilities can I take batgirl, Robin and Nightwing?."

"Yeah" Goku responds smiling.

"Well let me tell them that we will train off world" Batman said.

* * *

Spiderman was getting a bit impatient.

"So when do we go to the training area?" he asks.

"Goku said well we can leave in a hour now just get to know people." Erza says before turning to Wonder Woman "are you skilled in the way of the sword?"

"Well yes I am the princess of the amazons" Wonder Woman responds with a bit of confusion on her face.

Erza then elaborates "Then you must be skilled would you like to train with me?" Erza asks.

Wonderwoman responds "Well yea but what skills do you have?"

"Well I am a dragon slayer Mage and I can summon weapons and armor."

"Well ok then I will be your training partner." Wonder Woman says smiling.

* * *

Zuko was walking around the watchtower looking out the window before walking directly into Natsu who was doing the same thing.

They both colide and fall on their backs and then Zuko says to natsu in irritation "Watch were you are going."

Natsu retorts "I was going to tell you the same thing." Natsu made his first on fire to try to scare Zuko but Zuko did the same things and they started to fight. Natsu did his fire dragon iron fist to Zuko's chest sending him flying back. Zuko gets up and use his flames to cover his leg and kick Natsu back to the wall creating a small crator.

Natsu runs back toward zuko to punch him again and zuko charges with his fist on fire and just before there fist clash goku and superman fly in and stop the fight before it gets out of hand.

Superman gave them a mean glare that rivalled even the famous Bat-glare.

Due to this they both walk up and shake hands and Natsu asked Zuko if he would fight him in a duel after they win this war.

Zuko responds smirking "

Sure I'll duel you"

* * *

Ben was walking with Ichigo and was telling him abou the time he was fighting daigon with Kevin and Gwen. Ichigo looked at Ben and thought to himself _he beat a god, he must be strong_.

Then Rex ran over to Ben and Ichigo and at that same moment Ben told ichigo the time he and rex fought.

Ichigo look at Rex and asked him to make some thing out of his body. Rex madea big metal sword out of his arm.

Smiling Ichigo took his sword out to show it off.

Then he told them the story of how he got his powers and the time he fought the six espada.

Ben and Rex were Impressed by what they just heard but before they could talk anymore Batman called everyone to the hanger so they can leave to go train.

Once everyone had assembled everyone got In a big circle and touch shoulder then goku teleport everyone to KamaI look out to train.

Mr popo was there waiting with the heavy training clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Popo handed out the weighted training clothes to almost everyone. Piccolo: Now everyone when one team goes inside of the chamber you will train outside and work on your skills and make Strategies for the future battle. The first team to go in is Superman, Goku, Ben Tennyson , Ichigo , Inuyasha, Naruto, Avatar Aang, Thor, Natsu, and Luffy. You ten will go in first. Goku I am counting on you too get them to use the chamber.

"Okay piccolo I got this I will help them prepare. Okay everyone we will be back in one day." said Goku with a smile one his face.

The team walks into the chamber and they look out to see nothing but white area.

* * *

"Okay everyone how about we walk around outside in the white area cause the gravity is different and everything will change are you ready to start" says Goku.

Before they started Ben's watch started to scan Goku and then scanned Superman And collected their DNA . Goku asked "what happened" and Ben answered "my watch just scanned you two and got your DNA. My watch lets me transform into different aliens." Luffy look at Ben in and said "cool."

"Okay everyone get into a fighting stance, we are going to do some sparring so get ready" said Goku his patience starting to dwindle.

Ichigo and Inuyasha pulled out their swords, Ben 10 changed into the alien diamond head, Naruto did shadow clone Justus and pulled out a Kunai knife. Superman, Goku, Thor, Aang, Luffy, and Natsu took a fighting stance preparing to spar.

Naruto was the first to strike. Naruto and his clone toss their knives at Avatar Aang, the speed of the knife was slowed cause the gravity was heavier, Aang used his air bending to the knife causing it to go backwards. Naruto's clone and made him disappear. Aang starts to do air bending slice on Naruto but his attack was slow and Naruto evaded it and began charging up a rasgen. Both Naruto and Aang were getting slowed down by the heavy gravity but both kept trying to hit each other.

* * *

Luffy uses his gum gum jet pistol on Diamond Head and pushes him back some yards. Diamond Head runs towards Luffy and makes a hammer out of his hand and hits Luffy in the gut and makes him slide back a couple of yards. Then Ben turned into Four Arms and they started trading blow after blow on each other neither one giving an inch. Four Arm claps his hand together sending a powerful shock wave at Luffy. Luffy sends his gum gum Gatling gun on Four Arms making him take the defensive.

* * *

Natsu was breathing fire out his mouth and hit Thor who came back and shot bolts of lighting at Natsu shocking him. Thor throw his hammer at Natsu and he fell over but was not down. Natsu preformed fire dragon iron fish on Thor and punched him many times face sending him flying back and then they started shooting lighting and fire back and forth at each other trying to get the other to submit to their power..

* * *

Inuyasha and Ichigo started to clash with their swords with each clash Inuyasha pushed Ichigo back some then Ichigo jumps back and entered his bankai state and started to at clash Inuyasha again sending Inuyasha flying back. Then Inuyasha ran back and clashed again and didn't give a step, both trying to over power the other. Ichigo put his hollow mask on and some of Inyuasha's demon blood activated without him knowing and his eyes stared to glow red. And they continued to clash sending out powerful shock waves with each clash.

* * *

Superman and Goku didn't spar but Goku did give Superman some Advance Martial arts training just so he would be ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Half of a day has passed out side and in the chamber 6 months pass. Everyone has gotten use to the chambers Environment .

goku says: ok everyone we are half way done in the chamber and now the hard training begins ,but first we need to warm up and stretch and work on our forms.

After like a hour of warming up they began sparring.

But the first to spare this time was goku and superman was,sparing.

goku with an Eager look on his face to fight dash at his Opponent and kicked him in the chest sending the man of steel flying back. Then goku did a rapid ki blast attack at superman who blow them back at goku with ease..

superman say: goku you better go all out .

goku say:ok superman lets get serious

with saying that goku starts to charge you and skip straight to super sayain 4.

Superman goes up a goku and throws a series of punches at goku and to his surprise goku was unaffected

goku says: you better not hold back

superman says ok then

so superman puts more speed and powers into his attack sending goku flying back. goku jumps upand sents a couple quick jabs to superman's face and shoots a ki blast in supermans ki blast makes superman slide back from flys toward goku at blinding speeds and punches goku in the face and blasting him across the chamber with his heat vision . goku gets up and charges up a kamahamaha 10xx and senses the wave of energy toward superman the attack is stopped by superman's heat vision and the two attacks clash . When Thor stepsand shocks them before they destroy the door out of the chamber.


	6. Chapter 6

Thor challenges goku to a fight in their last hours in the time chamber.

Thor : goku you better go to that super sayain four form of yours . You are about to fight the god of lighting and thunder.

goku: Well ito you say so

so goku transforms and ready fight.

thor fly to goku and hits him in the his hammer and sends him flying into the air. Goku catching himself comes at Thor at high speeds and does a barrage of kicks in thors back and shoots a ki blast in thorns chest sending him sliding back . Then inside odd the chamber a blizzard started but that don't stop them. They just keep clashing and clashing with each clash between hammer and fist a big ass shockwave blow sending snow flying . Thor jumps back and began to shoot lighting at goku who got hit with the shocking lighting anpa making him unable to move . That gave Thor a chance to attack so Thor throws his hammer at goku right in his back the picks him up and uppercut him into the air . Goku be able to move again charges at Thor full speed and kicks him right in his chest then grab thor and throws him across the chamber . Avatar aang seeing that this is getting out of use the snow to freeze the two warrior . They both broke free and notice that they was getting to serious and stop.

aang say: well how time do we have left?

goku say: about ten mminutes

aang: well this training was hard even harder then with toph.

Naruto : ain't that the blind girl

aang: yes and she a earth bending master

luffy over hearing that say cool really.

aang : yes she my teacher i make get her teach me metal bending.

luffy say: she can bend metal soo cool you thing she would teach me

Aang maybe.

goku come up and says when we get outside ill teach you more about ki control so you can do ki blast. ok everyone lets get out of here.

they all walk out of the chamber and at their surprise everyone was still training.

Thor say: where's ironman

Spider-Man say: well he with this scientistslady Burma she said she could help him upgrade him armors and she said she would upgrade my web shooters and she also took thsee robots named zero and megamanx , megaman, prontoman, axel. To upgrade them to .

Goku walks to batman and ask if he's ready batman was ready to go to king Kai but to there surprise he 'twas at the look out with the dragon balls.

goku say: what are you doing here

ki haki: here to train this batman guy in the chamber and to give you the brag on balls that way you can wish for more then one chamber like 10 of them so everyone can train.

Goku: ok so arise shenron

shenron: what is your first wish

goku: I wish for ten hypobcolic time chamber

shenron: your wish she'll be granted. What is your second wish.

goku: well can we come back to you later and get it .

shenron : ok then just summon me again for the second wish.

Vegeta flys up to goku and ask to talk to him in private.

goku: what is it you wanted to talk to me about

vegeta:well after my day in the time chamber can you help me get to super sayain four with out using my wife machine I want to transform on my own.

goku: well yea buddy no problem ill help you but when all of this is obverse you must promise to fight me at super sayain four level .

vegeta : deal


	7. Chapter 7

King Kai : "Ok everyone there are more time chambers now, so you all can have more time to train now. Goku, where are the people you want me to train?"

Goku: "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. The people I want you to train are Batman, Nightwing Robin and Batgirl. From what I heard they are skilled in Martial arts."

King Kai: "I see, well let's get started. And Goku I'll teach their leader Batman the Kai-O-Ken and when he gets out, I want you to see if he's ready for the Spirit Bomb. We will be in there for about 2 to 3 days so he should be."

And with that King Kai took them in the chamber for training.

Piccolo flies in front of the next chamber.

Piccolo: "Ok everyone partner up. We are all about to go in the chamber; everyone is going in . But Goku, you and your partners will stay out here and rest."

Goku : "Ok Piccolo good luck. Can you also make me some food?"

Piccolo: "Sure thing Goku and would the rest of you like something to eat?"

They all answered yes and sat around a large table with forks in their hands.

While waiting for the food, Ben 10 gets up and goes to talk to Goku.

Ben: "Hey Goku can you teleport to other planets?"

Goku: "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Ben: "I would like to talk to the creator of my watch."

Goku: "Can we go after we eat?"

Ben : "Sure thing."

Inside one of the time chambers, Wonder Woman and Erza were having a sword duel.

Erza was in her Flame Empress Armor and Wonder Woman in her Amazon Armor, as they clashed their swords locked with sparks flying from the tips where the blades met.

Wonder Woman, pushing Erza back tries a move flame slasher, while Erza collects flames around her sword and slashes at Wonder Woman, sending her flying to the ground and making a small crater. Wonder Woman's reflexes kick in and she black flips out of Erza's next slash and runs forward, braking Erza's armor with the sheer force of her punch.

Erza : "You are skilled. I give you that, but I will not give up time to recoup."

Erza transformed in to her lighting empress armor.

Wonder Woman: "You are skilled as well."

Erza shot lighting at the amazon but Wonder woman deflects it with her metal wrist bracelets. Wonder Woman runs to Erza and cuts, shattering a part of the armor on her right arm.

Erza uses her lighting cyclotron attack on Wonder Woman who deflects some of them but gets shocked. Wonder Woman gets up and locks her sword with Erza's spear and kicks her right in the stomach. Erza jumps and tries to kick Wonder Woman, but fails as she evades the attack and Erza makes a crater.

Wonder Woman: "How about we take a break."

Erza: "Ok, for now."

Outside the time chambers:

Ben: "Goku, are you ready to go?"

Goku: "Sure."

Goku put his hand on Ben's shoulder and focused on the planet Galven, and in an instant they were inside the creator of the Omnitrix work shop.

Azmuth: "Ben Tennyson what are you doing here is? Something wrong with the Omnitrix?"

Ben: "No sir I was wondering if you could umm well, up the timer on the watch 'cause I have some tough battles ahead of me or could you give me master control."

Azmuth: No I will not give you master control unless you truly need it but I will up the timer on the watch. It will make your transformation last an hour or two."

Ben: "Thanks a lot Azmuth."

After Azmuth made some upgrades to the watch they go back to the look out.

Naruto: "So how was the trip?"

Ben: "It was good and my watch got upgraded. So now I can stay alien for longer amounts of time."

Naruto: "Cool."

Goku: "Ok everyone, would you like to learn ki control? It can help you fly of shoot energy blasts."

Luffy : "So we will be able to shoot beams?"

Goku: "Yeah Luffy I can teach you that."

Luffy : "That's so cool!"

Inyuasha: "I want to learn to fly and maybe the ki blast thing."

Captain Marvel stepped out of the time chamber early to go talk to Superman.

Superman: "So Captain, what are you doing out so early?"

Captain Marvel: "I wanted to go see the Wizard. I want him to train me some with my powers."

Superman: "Ok. Good luck."

And Captain Marvel then teleported out of there and went to see the wizard.

Inside the time chamber with Batman and King Kai:

King Kai: The gravity in here is ten times that as earth's is, so to begin training you must catch my monkey Bubbles. Now along with gadgets, also put your weighted training cloths on. That will help you get more out of the training.

Batman: "Ok."

He took off his costume and is the first to go after Bubbles then Batman's student helped to try to catch Bubbles. They tried for hours but couldn't catch him.

Robin steps up to King Kai and asks "What is the point of this?"

King Kai: "This is to help you get faster and stronger. If you can move fast in 10 time gravity then you'll be fast in normal gravity."

Robin: "Ok and sorry for the outburst."

Nightwing: "I got this." and then he ran as fast as he could but it wasn't easy to catch the monkey.

King Kai: "It took one of my students two weeks to catch Bubbles."

Batman: "Really, two weeks ok then, we better get to work. Everyone let's start to train harder."

With saying that they all began to chase Bubbles. It took Batman 13 and a half days to catch the monkey.

King Kai: "Good job Batman you are ready for the next part. Now time for your students to catch the monkey."

Batgirl: "Come on guys, we can do this! Try harder think about how strong we will be. We will get superhuman strength so come on let's do this!"

Robin: "Your right we can do this. I am not going to give up!"

Nightwing: "Good to hear that."

Bubbles ran from the trio and dodged and weaved from them climbed trees and taught the heroes. It took them about 2 months to catch the monkey.

Batman was training with King Kai to learn the kiaoken and was still getting comfortable to the ten times gravity. King Kai made him do one handed pushups, sit ups and everything he made him practice throwing his bat ranges in heavier gravity and began to teach him how to fly.

Batman's students were proud of their master to see how fast he was processing in his training and that inspired them to train harder.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks have passed and everyone was still hard at work training for the upcoming war.

Zuko Human Torch and the Ghost Rider were the only one outside, everyone else went back into the time chamber for the third time. The fire heroes were chatting about how they got there power.

"Okay Human Torch lets fight I want to see who's flames are stronger." Natsu said confidently.

"Sure thing hope you can handle the heat." The Human Torch said.

"Trust me I can take the heat" Natsu said

At this Zuko jumps in there conversation "ah guys remember take it easy we still got to go up against the bad guys i two weeks dado take it easy .

"Sure sure I will, now let's fight." Natsu said rolling his eyes

"Sure thing, FLAME ON!" The Human Torch exclaimed.

This indeed shocked both Natsu and Zuko

"Okay cool, FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN!" Natsu exclaimed

The Human Torch throws a fireball at Natsu who dodges and then proceeds to absorb the flames around the Human Torch

"Good, those flames helped me out a lot" Natsu say's cockily

The Human Torch starts to get really mad about having his flames and this generates quite a bit of heat. The two are about to continue fighting when a blue portal opens up and three figures stand before the fire heroes.

"Who are you three?" Zuko asks readying for combat.

"My name is naruka and the man on my right is Azien and the one on my left is Vergil .we came to give you a gift" Naruka said sadistically.`

and with saying that dozens of Hallows and Demon's of all kinds surrounded the group of heroes.

Azien then says " Oh yeah here take this guy" And azien drops a guy with ears of a wolf .

Azien "I will catch up with you two later I want to see if they can eat these monsters.

"Fine by me" Naruka said nodding

"Okay Demons, hollows attack!" Vergil shouted at their minions.

"Everyone lets go we can handle these things!"

"Sure no problem." Natsu said.

The Ghost Rider gets up and pulls his chain out and sets it on fire.

"You will all burn!" The Ghost Rider exclaimed.

Zuko creates a barrage of fire and all of it hits to the hollows skulls and sets them on fire making them fall in pain the fire starts to melt there masks. Human Torch tosses a fire ball at the hollows sending them crashing back on fire also melting there masks..zuko uses his flames to to make him move faster and kicks the one demon in the face with his foot on fire. Natsu spit out a big burst of fire and burns a dozen hollows and kills them Zuko and Ghost Rider shoot a stream of fire to the demon sending them flying off of the look out. Human torch does a barrage of fire balls send the enemys tallying back at the edge . Ghost rider uses his chain and wraps up some of the hollow and setting them on fire.

Natsu then exclaims "I'm starting to get tired, there are so many of them!"

however Zuko then exclaims with determination "Same but we can't stop now!"

The Human Torch then exclaims "Ok everyone lets do one combined fire blast on these creeps. I'll do my Supernova Attack, you guys will need to feed the flames with our flames and hope it works."

But the Hollows took advantage of of the talking and blasted the group with a powerful blast. The Hollows and Demons put their power together and did one more team attack and blasted the heroes sending them all flying before they started to charge up another attack to push them off the edge when a red portal opened up and A new hero stepped out accompanied by a girl with guns on her hip and a rocket launcher strapped to her back.

Vergil smiled "I Wondered when you would show up brother." Vergil stated.

"So you did this Vergil... a better party then last time" Dante said cockily.

Virgel nods before saying "Well I seen Enough I am leaving, we will meet again brother, hopefully during this war"

Dante takes his sword Rebellion off of his back "Oh come on the party is just getting started"

Vergil smirks "If you insist" he says and without warning he charges at Dante unsheathing Yamato from his hip. Dante pulled his own sword Rebellion off his back and they locked in brutal combat. No one could keep up with the fluent movements of these two as they battled.

Nor did anyone care as the Hollow's and Demon's had begun converging on the group again, the woman who had come with Dante was standing with them gripping her Handgun in one hand and her submachine gun in the other

"Bring it" she smirks and as one demon tries slashing at her with it's large weapon she jumpes incredibly high for someone with a rocket launcher the size of her own body strapped to her back. She dives and begins shooting and though it seems random it is in fact extremly accurate.

Meanwhile Vergil had Dante disarmed and impaled him "Just as reckless as always Dante" Vergil says before pulling his blade from Dante's chest. "Perhaps you will have a better chance at beating me during the war" Vergil says before activating a teleporter and leaving in a blue portal

Dante stands up his wound already healing and he turns to Lady and the fire heroes and smirks "Not bad" he says to himself

Dante then dashes at the demons at superhuman speed and slashes right though several of them slicing them right in half. Dante pulls out his pistols Ivory and Ebony and shoots the mask off the hollows and run to to the giant demon an snaps his neck before putting his guns at his hip with every Demon and Hollow dead.

Natsu walks up to Dante once the fight is over

"Thanks for the help man and may I ask who you are"

"My name is Dante and this is Lady. Do you know what war my brother Vergil was talking about."

"We are going to war in two weeks. A lot of villains are teaming up and forming a army right now . So we are training right now but they just did a surprise attack on us now so thanks for the help.

"Well it looks like you need help Is this everyone?" Dante inquired gesturing to all the fire heroes

Ghost Rider who had resumed his human form stated "no they are all training right now in the time chambers.

"Well it seems like I am out of shape" Dante remarked though Lady was the only one who wasn't confused at this notion... he had just slain around 20 or so Demon's and Hallows without breaking a sweat... "I will join your cause , but know this Virgil is Mines .

The Human Torch then states "sure thing well lets rest till everyone gets out and tell the aim beat

"How long will they be" Dante askes

"in about a hour I think" Zuko says

After this conversation The Human Torch went to flirt with Lady and Dante was smiling at this...

"He does not know what he's getting into" Dante thought smirking

"Well wake me up when it's time to get going... I'm going for a nap" Natsu said


	9. Chapter 9

i don't own any characters

It has been four hours since the attack and everyone who had been training in the Time Chambers were now coming out.

Looking at the scorch marks that make it clear a battle had just ensued Vegeta and Zuko almost exactly at the same timesay "What the hell happened out here"

Natsu looks over at the large group that had just emerged from the Time Chambers and said "Oh good you guys are out, we have someone for you to meet"

Grey however interrupted the introduction and said "What the hell happened out here flame-brain?"

Enraged Natsu got up menacingly and stated "You want to fight?!"

Goku then stepped in before things got out of hand flying between the two heroes.

"No guys, there's no time for that what happened out here." Goku asked.

"Well three guys named Azien, Naruka and Vergil attacked use with these monsters." Zuko explained.

Inuyasha looked pissed the moment he heard the second name "Naraku was here dammit I'll kill him once this battle starts. who are Azien and Vergil."

ichigo began to explain "Azien is a Soul Reaper like me, he betrayed the Soul Society and has an army of hollow's and has some espadas that are insanely strong."

inuyasha nods "That explains who Azien is but who is Vergil, does Anyone know about him?" Inuyasha asks?

At this point Dante gets up "Vergil is my twin brother?"

Thor not recognizing this man asks "Who are thou"

Dante introduces himself by saying "My name is Dante, I helped your friends fight the Demons, and what you call Hallows"

Aang who is a little uneasy about Dante walks to Zuko before asking Zuko "is this true Zuko?"

Zuko nodded saing "Yeah he helped us."

Inyuasha then says "I smell something like a wolf... no it couldn't be him" Inyuasha runs over to the source of. the smell after saying this last phraze.

* * *

Inyuasha kicks the wolf demon they had just found in order to wake him up.

Koga then says "what are you doing that for mutt."

Inyuasha in no mood for crap said "Shut up and tell me what happened to you"

Koga sighed before saying "Some guy with a six on his back called him self a Espada and then beat me ."

ichigo looked alarmed at this "You had to fight grimmjow!"

koga nods his head "So that's his name well yea he transformed and caught me off guard next time I will get my payback.

Kagame then said in a polite voice "koga how about you train with everyone?"

Koga considered the proposition for a moment before nodding "Sure why not I needed to improve my speed ever since my shards got token away."

Kagame smiles "Great lets all go back to where your wife is"

koga looks down clearly sad "They kidnapped her when I was fighting that grimmjow person."

inuyasha smiled in an encouraging way "Don't worry wolf we will get her back"

* * *

_Back to Dante and the others_

Dante getting slightly impatient asks "So when can I start training?"

Just as Dante asked this Koga and the others had returned "Yeah when can we start?" Koga asked

Goku not sure who the newcomer was asked "who are you?"

Before Koga could introduce himself Inyuasha took over "He's the leader of the Wolf Demon's and our friend, he wants to train so he can get is wife back."

Goku nods "oh well we can start tomorrow ,we all need to rest." Goku says

Just as Goku finished saying all this a big flash of light came out of nowhere and two men came out of the light, both powerful magical warriors.

Dr fate says "Hello everyone i have some important news to tell you."

superman folds his arms "What is it Fate?" he says

Fate began to explain "Well I came to tell you that portal's will be bringing people here and villains to the villain's main stronghold. Me and dr strange are working on stopping the portals and trying to create gear for you all. Superman I will be going to your old home planet and get some kryptonian armour for you so I will be traveling back in time before it explodes."

Dr. Strange then continue's "Okay everyone I have seen the some of the future with the Eye Of Argumoto. The battle to come will be the toughest any of you ahve fought. the people who die will come back to life due to the rift in space and time and some people will change. That's all I am allowed too tell everyone." And after saying that Dr. Strange and Dr. Fate vanished in a flash of light

"Well that was wierd" Spiderman said scratching his head in confusion.

* * *

Not long after Dr. Fate and Dr. Strange had given the heroes their message Naruto spotted somthing in the sky above them. "I see some more portal's in the sky." Naruto called out.

Luffy looked up "If their allies I wonder who is coming out" he said.

As the portal opened two men fell out falling towards the ground and landing on their buts at the Look Out.

Luffy called out two the rest of the group "Naruto one of those guys look like you, and the other guy looks like you Goku."

Naruto looks over to the men who were getting up and glacned at the one that looked like him "Your right, sir who are you?" Naruto asked the one who looked like him.

The man who was named Minato said "I am the fourth hokage also know as the yellow flash..

Naruto was stunned at this "The fourth Hokage... Wait that means your my dad your back!"

Minato nodded smiling "Naruto you have grown since I last saw you" he said

Luffy nods "That explains that guy but who is this guy with the tail?" Luffy askes

Vegeta's head turned that very second! "What did you say scum, he has a tail?" Vegeta asked the idea of who it was already forming in his mind.

luffy pursed his lips "Yeah I said that he had a tail and who are you calling scum, you trying to start a fight?" Luffy said already getting into a battle stance.

Vegeta smirked "Sure come on then." Vegeta said tauntingly also getting into a fighting stance.

Zorro already extremly pissed off said "I will not let you disrespect my captain like that,if you want to fight. fight me." Zorro said.

Naruto sighed shaking his head "guys not now we still got stuff to figure out, handle this Some other time." Naruto ordered.

Goku nods saying "yeah guys save it for later"

Vegeta gives off a low growl of rage before saying "Fine but don't think this is over for a second you hear me"

Zorro pursing his lips says "I was goings to say to same to you"

vegeta turning disinterested added "Also Kakarot thats your dad Badrock."

Goku whipped around in surprise "What my father, really!" Goku said.

Badrock looked at his son and smiled "So your Kakarot, finally get to see you in person." Badrock said smiling

Goku turned serious "You aren't like my big brother Raditz, Right?" Goku asked a bit uneasily.

Badrock shook his head "No not really, I changed my ways after I found out about Frieza." Bardrock explained.

Goku smiled "Good than welcome to the family." Goku said smiling.

As this reunion was going on Superman looked up to the sky "One more portal is opening up." Superman called out to the group at large.

This time Goku's big brother came out of the portal.

As Raditz gets up Goku stands above his brother warrily but not in a fighting stance yet.

Goku then says "So your back, you came to fight?" Goku asks.

Raditz looked at his brother and shook his head quickly "Oh no I know you are way stronger than me, I talked to freiza in hell and he told he how you beat him. I want to fight with my family. My time in hell changed me into a better person so I came here when this man named Dr. Strange told me about this huge battle about to happen.

Goku nods still warily. "Well ok but just to be sure let me read your mind" Goku said.

Raditz nodded smiling "Okay and I see you met father." Raditz said.

Goku puts his hands on radtiz shoulder and reads through his mind.

"Okay he means what he says." Goku said when he finished. "Wow who's next Broly?"

and with saying that a black portal opened up and Broly flew out of it.

"Kakarot! He screamed landing in front of the group.

Vegeta shook his head "You just had to say something didn't you. Well lets fight this guy and get it over with" Vegeta said.

hulk then stepped in front of Vegeta "No let hulk handle this" Hulk says

vegeta smirks "If you insist."

* * *

Hulk screams and tackles Broly sending both of them off the look out and plummetsing towards the ground.

Spiderman sighs "That's just like Hulk, everyone we better go down and make sure that they don't do too much damage" Spiderman said and hearing this Goku teleported them to where the two angry titans were fighting.

Hulk was shouting "Hulk strongest there is!"

Broly laughed "That funny."

Hulk runs up to broly and punches Broly in the chest sending him flying back into some Trees. hulk continue's his batter of attacks and runs up to Broly, Bringing his fist down on Broly's head with so much force it blows two trees completely away. Broly kicks Hulk across the woods and sends an energy blast right at his head sending Hulk Flying back.

Hulk gets up and screams in anger before jumping in the air and lands right in front of Broly making a huge crater. Hulk is about to punch Broly but Broly uses his technique Eraser Blow, attack where Broly blasts an opponent in the abdomen with an Eraser Cannon at point-blank range and sends Hulk flying into the air.

Hulk screams in pain and is clearly getting more mad and more strong.

At the same time Broly flys above Hulk and charges up a Big Eraser Cannon from each hand And rapidly fires the attack at Hulk . Hulk yells in pain and lands in the crater.

Hulk gets up and says "Your making Hulk angry, you won't like Hulk when he's angry."

broly laughs "Oh really then let's make you more mad" and he laugh devishly.

Hulk jumps up and brings his fist down on Broly's head head making him slam to the ground.

Broly gets up and slams his foot in hulk's face making him slide back into trees .

Hulk grabs broly's hand and spines him around in to the ground before clapping his handed together and sends a powerful shockwave at broly Sending him tumbling across the crater and landing on his back.

Hulk jumps in the air preparing to stomp broly when broly does his strongest attack the Omega Blaster which begins as a small green sphere and immensely expands when it comes into contact with a solid object.

As soon as it hit Hulk it expanded and sent him flying across half the forest. Broly flew above Hulk preparing to do one last attack when hulk jumps up at broly angrier then ever and grabs Broly's face and smashes his head into the ground.

Broly screamed and yelled in pain and Hulk brings both of his fists on Broly's face before pummelling Broly.

Hulk jumps up and brings his feet down on Broly's chest making broly cough up blood and Hulk punches broly in the ribs breaking his ribs and finally as a finishing move Hulk picks up broly and throws him into the tree.

the rest of the heroes run over to the badly beaten Broly just as Hulk finally calmed himself down.

* * *

Natsu was astonished "Dam he beat him sensless"

Aang shook his head gravely "What a bloody battle I feel great anger in that Hulk person."

Spiderman chimes in "Did he kill him" Spidey askes

"No he's still alive but is really hurt and is closes to death." Goku said

Superman looked around in awe... he hadn't seen this much destruction since his battle with Doomsday "wow look at the damage they did to this place they destroyed the whole forest"

Aang spoke again in a still grave voice "We should heal this person"

Superman nodded "You are right aang"

Before they could help him a red portal opened up under him and took Broly.

Goku looks shocked "They toke Broly."

Superman shook his head grimly "I bet that won't be the last we will see of him everyone let's go get some rest and Hulk you ok?"

"Hulk sleepy hulk rest now" Hulk said laying back on the ground and falling asleep.

* * *

A few hours later Superman and Goku had gone into one of the Hyperbolic Time Chambers to do some training with Dante.

Goku and Dante were fighting in hand to hand combat both moving extremely fast.

"Not bad Dante" Goku said.

"Heh, thanks... no weapons ain't my thing though" Dante said as they both stopped sparring.

Dante had taken off his coat and was now wearing the same training clothes as everyone else.

"Hm, perhaps we could fight with our weapons then" Goku said retrieving his Power Pole. "I haven't used this in a while but I'm still pretty good at it"'

"Alright, lets see what you've got" Dante said pulling Rebellion off his back.

"POWER POLE EXTEND!" Goku shouted extending the Power Pole towards Dante who parried the blow with Redemption before using his Stinger technique to charge at Goku getting into Melee range.

Goku made the Power Pole retract and then they began moving at the same fast pace as they had been fighting in hand to hand.

This time however Dante was the master here and He quickly managed to knock Goku on his back.

"Well your quite the swordsman" Goku said as Dante helped him up sheathing Rebellion on his back.

"Comes naturally when your the son of the greatest demon to ever live." Dante said nodding.

"And you said you needed to get back in shape?" Superman asked.

"Well most of the jobs I've been taking at Devil May Cry haven't exactly been that hard so yeah i might be a little rusty but I can still get the job done" Dante said.

"Well then come on... we have 100 times normal gravity here, perfect place for some exercise" Goku said and at this the three heroes broke out into a rigorious series of Push-up's and sit-ups.

* * *

At the same time Goku, Superman and Dante were training another group was training.

Ezra, Wonder Woman and Lady were in another Time Chamber Ezra teaching Lady a bit about sword combat.

"Remember feet spread out to maintain balence" Ezra said to Lady as she continued the drills with the short sword she had been given to train with.

about 20 minutes later Lady collapsed on her knee's panting... she was after all human and those drills combined with the increased gravity were taking a toll on her.

"You know you have an amazon spirit" Wonder Woman complimented.

"Well I do hunt demons for a living" Lady responded nodding.

"Hm, you and that Dante character are partners then" Ezra asked sitting down next to Lady.

"Yeah, guess you could say that... After the incident at Temin-Ni-Gru we had agreed to work together to deal with the demon's that still managed to get past the seal put in place by Sparda." Lady explained.

"I see, well you are strong... now come on... you don't want the boys to have all the fun with the battles do you?" Wonder Woman asked and Lady smirked getting back to her feet.

"Hell no" she said and at this the three female heroines broke out into very rigorious training and as expected Lady began to gain inhuman strength through the rigorious training.

* * *

After returning from the Time chamber Goku, Superman and Dante emerged to find several more blue portals opening. more heroes began appearing, the new group consisted of The Teen Titans, Static Shock, Kid trunks, Kid Goten, Future Trunks and Ultimate Gohan.

Goku ran over to his youngest son "Goten what are you doing small again? you two Trunks And Gohan why do you look the same age that you wee when you fought Buu..

Goten shook his head disbelivingly "I don't know dad all I remember is that blue portal sucking me up and now i'm like this."

Goku nodded "Well then it must be the portals that did this."

While this was happening Superman walked over to the Titan's "Are you all okay?" he asked

Starfire nodded "Yes we are fine. Have you seen Robin?"

Superman nodded and responded "Yes I have he's been up here training."

Cyborg asked why Robin was here train ing and Superman responded "He is training for war."

Cyborg asked hurriedly "What war, can we help?"

Superman smiled at Cyborg and the rest of the titans. "Sure thing and would you like some of the Scientist to help upgrade you I know some other people did it already" Superman asked

Cyborg smiled enthusiastically "Well if there ok with you I'll put my trust in them"

Superman smiled encouragingly. "Great and the rest of you can train up here with us" He said addressing the rest of the titans.

Starfire Smiled warmly "So when does this war of yours start?" she asked.

Superman turns grave almost instantly as he says "Well maybe in like 2 weeks I say or earlier, we had two attacks on us all ready."

Starfire nodded "I will help you best as I can. And raven did you create that brought us here." she asked turning to her friend.

Raven shook her head before saying "No I didn't it was a time space rift anything can happen in those thing be thankful we came out unchanged .

Superman put a hand on his chin in thought "So that's what been happening."

* * *

Just as everyone begins to rest they here what sounds like a jet headed towards the lookout.

Ironman had flew towards the lookout in a jet and with him were Zero and Megamanx And axl and the original megaman.

Ironman let his helmet go up to reveal his face before smirking "I'm back everyone and better than ever"

Zero sighed crossing his arms "What a loud mouth" He mumbled

Megamanx seemed pretty excited though "Well I can't wait to try out these new upgrades too."

Cyborg ran over to the trio of tech-heroes and smiled "Wow nice tech you got there." he said admiring the IronMan suit

Ironman raided an eyebrow "Who are you?" he asked Cyborg.

Cyborg held out his hand to shake "I'm one of the Teen Titans and my name is Cyborg and I heard you and this Burma girl and her father can upgrade me.

Ironman crossed his arms "Well sure we can but why would we?" Ironman asked skeptically.

"So I can help you protect this planet and all the others" Cyborg said crossing his arms.

Ironman nodded realizing he was beat "Good point I'll help you."

And with that the group left to help upgrade Cyborg with some new tech.


	10. Chapter 10

5 days 'til the wars began and some more heroes fall to the watch towers.  
"Goku, I would like you to meet my son, Super boy." says Superman in a bragging tone.  
"Well, I bet my son Gohan can beat your son." Goku says in a mocking tone.  
"Well Superboy thou want to spare with Gohan?" Superman asks his son.  
"Why not, I am up for it." Superboy says in a calm tone.  
"Gohan, you want to fight him?" says Goku.  
"Yea dad, I'll fight."

A red and black portal opens up and the ninja Sasuke jumps out.  
Sasuke looks around and spots Naruto eating outside on the look out. Sasuke dashes at Naruto, preparing to cut him in two when Zuko jumps in and blocks Sasuke's blade with his dao blades.  
"Thanks Zuko. Sasuke what are you doing, and why did you try to attack me?" Naruto asks in confusion.  
"Well I have no real reason to fight you, just testing your skill. You're too slow. Now this guy- umm, what do you call him- Zuko, he's got some skill. Naruto, Zuko, let's make a deal. If anyone can beat me, I'll join your side."  
Dante walks over to the fight.  
"You want me to handle this?" asks Dante with an eager look on his face.  
"No, I'll handle this. Dante, you can have the next attacker, deal?" Zuko said.  
"Deal. Have fun." Dante says.  
"So you thing you can beat me-that's funny." says Sasuke.  
Both of them jump back from there as swords clash.  
Zuko runs up to Sasuke and tries to slash him, but he evades the attack and sends an attack toward Zuko. Sasuke does fire ball jutsu and hitherto ball of fire hurls toward Zuko. Zuko deflects the fire ball with ease.  
"So you use fire style jutsu." says Sasuke .  
"No I am a firebender." says Zuko with a grin on his face, ready to fight.  
Sasuke runs toward Zuko and tries to slash Zuko. Zuko retaliates, sending a powerful blast of fire to Sasuke, burning his chest and sending him flying. Sasuke charges up his chidori and lighting starts to form around his hand and starts to charge at Zuko, shocking him with the lighting that sends him sliding back. Zuko screams in pain and gets up and blasts a barrage of fire balls at Sasuke. He evades most but still gets hit by some of them putting scorch marks on his body. Sasuke charges up another chidori and this time tries to impale Zuko but it fails. Zuko absorbs the lighting and redirects it at Sasuke, sending him backwards and blasting him right back in his stomach  
"So you can shoot my lighting attacks back at me and for some reason my gen jutsu wouldn't work on you. There's also something different about your chakra paths." says Sasuke with anger in his voice. Sasuke then actives his Susanoo  
'What the hell is that thing? Better what my back around it.' Zuko thinks to himself preparing for the monsters attack. Saskue fires an arrow from his susanoo and hits Zuko's right arm assenting pain throughout his whole body. Sasuke tries the bow agan and Zuko stops the arrow with his fire whips he created with his firebending and whips Sakue's susanoo and repeatly whips at him, starting to make it crack. Zuko breaths heavy from trying to break the susanoo . Zuko uses his fire bending to fly and move faster and punches the susanoo making a big crack. Sasuke uses the sword of his susanoo and tries to cut Zuko but he stops it with his dao blades but the force of the clash sends him sliding on his back to the edge of the look out.  
"You sure you got this man? I can jump in any time you want." says Dante .  
"Noo I got this I am fire lord of the fire nation. I will not lose here."  
Zuko jumps up and does a flying flame kick on Sasuke and uses his sword to break the susanoo open . Zuko grabs Sasuke and throws him across the look out and sends a barrage of fire blasts to Sasuke. Then he runs up to him and slashes an x on Sasuke's chest . Zuko, not letting up the attack, emits a fire tornado to Sasuke, engulfing him in the flames . When the flames died down, Sasuke was on the ground burned and unconscious.  
Zuko grabs Sasuke shirt and jacks him up.  
"So are you going to stop attacking?" asks Zuko.  
"I told you guys if you beat me I'll join you." Sasuke says with a cold hearted tone.  
"Great! Team seven is finally back!" Naruto shouts.  
At the metropolis mall.  
Ichigo, Inuyasha and Dante were stuck at the mall with Kagame, Lady and Orihime .  
"Why are we at the mall again?" asks Ichigo.  
"Well, Goku said you guys needed to relax from training," says Kagame with a smile on her face.  
"Well do we have to carry your bags?" Inuyasha and Dante moaned in annoyance.  
"Come on Inuyasha, you can do it. You are all big and strong." says Kagame.  
"Well ok I'll help." Said Inuyasha.  
When they're out of the mall, there was a man that sondioed to Inuyasha, catching him of guard kicking him out of the mall making him crash into some cars.  
"What the hell are you doing here espada?!" Ichigo shouts.  
"Just came to take the woman." says Nnoitra.  
"I'd like to see you try!" Dante yells.  
"Oh please, don't do anything, you three don't even have a chance of winning against me. Besides, I brought some back up."  
Then deathstroke walks over with his pistol.  
Then Ryura one of the leaders of a demon band called the four war gods. "Look everyone let's get these worms back to the base!" shouts Nnoitra.  
"Who the hell are you calling a worm?!" shouted Lady aiming her at guns at them.  
Ichigo takes out his soul badge and enters his soul reaper form. "Come on then!" he shouts.  
Ichigo gets blasted by a wave of air sent from Ryura . Ichigo lands next to Inuyasha outside. Deathstroke throws a mini bomb at Dante, making him also fall outside but on the other side of the mall. And on the other side of the mall a new villan was waiting for him. It was Vlad Plasmius the half ghost (from the show Danny phantom). He blasts Dante with a ghost ray also sending Dante crashing into a car. Dante gets up and jumps in front of Vlad's face and kicks him across the mall into a Starbucks. Dante pulls out his sword and cuts Vlad in his chest. Vlad makes a pink ecto energy construct and makes a sword and clashes with Dante . Dante uses his sword to send a wave of energy to Vlad, sending him flying miles away from the mall. Dante runs after the half ghost.  
Back with Inuyasha and Ichigo.

"So Ichigo, you know this creep?" Inuyasha says.  
"I don't know him, but I know he's an espada." says Ichigo with a serious look on his face.  
"Well I am the 5th espada just to let you know." Nnoitra said.  
"Shut up! I am going to make you go back!" Inuyasha yells.  
Inuyasha jumps up and brings his sword down on the espada but his sword is blocked by Nnoitra's Zanpakutō. Inyuasha uses his claw and does his iron reader slow stealer on the espada, slashing down his chest but not a drop off blood came out-not even a scratch. "What the hell! Why won't my attack work?" Inuyasha said.  
"Well that's cause I got the strongest Hierro of all Arrancar. That means that I have the strongest skin."  
"Ok then, I'll just cut you down with my Tessaiga."  
Inuyasha pushes the espada back, slamming him into the car .  
"Try this attack, Wind scar!" The four waves of energy were ripping through the ground leaving a scar. Inuyasha waited to see if the attack had finished Nnoitra , but Nnoitra got up with a scratch on his body and pointed his tongue at Inuyasha, and a golden beam started to form and fired a cero at Inuyasha. Inuyasha got engulfed in the beam but to his surprise, Inuyasha was unharmed.  
"How are you not hurt by my cero?!" Nnoitra yells in anger .  
"Well the shaft that holds my sword can create a barrier."  
"Dammm you!" Nnoitra shouts.

Back to Lady and Death stroke.  
Lady runs towards Death stroke and slides under him, grabbing his legs and making him hit the ground. They both get up and back flip away from each other and pull out they're pistols. The bullets went flying everywhere. Death stroke throws some bombs at Lady and she gets caught off gauard and Death stroke throws a minibomb at Lady, but she grabs it and throws it back at him. It explodes 5feet from him making him crash from the 5th floor of the mall all the way down to the garage area. Lady jumps down after the hitman and Death stroke runs up and punches her in the jaw and kicking her toward the parked car that was booby-trapped with bombs. The car explodes, sending Lady into the wall. Lady then aims her rocket launcher at Death stroke and hits the ground below him sending him even further below the garage making him fall and hit the grounds. Death stroke took out his sniper rifle and aims for Lady 's leg she evades the bullets but is having a hard time. Lady throws a grenade at Death stroke that he slices in half and it explodes behind him. Death stroke walks over to the weakened Lady to only get pistol whipped by her. Death stroke, coughing blood, takes out his sword and cuts Lady across the chest. With the last of her strength she raises her guns and shoots Death stroke in the arms and legs. Death stroke falls to the ground in pain.  
"Dammm you got me. You sure got some skills." Death stroke says in pain.  
"Time to call a pick up quick."  
A black portal opens and demons come out carrying the two off to an unknown location.


End file.
